A su debido tiempo
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Rose no soporta que su mejor amiga esté con su primo, Naira planea una estratagema para que terminen juntos y James no está completamente de acuerdo con la propuesta de Naira. Al final, Rose se enterará que no ha sido como ella lo ha asegurado.
1. Disgusto inaguantable

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Prompt # 70 " _En el que James pasa mucho tiempo con la mejor amiga de Rose y Rose no lo soporta_ "

* * *

 ** _I.  
Disgusto inaguantable._**

* * *

Cada vez que lo veía juntos sentía una enorme furia en su interior, que no se demoraba en salir al exterior a modo de queja; que regularmente era aguantada por la prima favorita de Rose: Molly Weasley, quien comenzaba a adquirir bastante tolerancia. U ocasionalmente también Scorpius, su amigo desde hacía un año; no le agradaba cada vez que James estaba junto a la pequeña traidora, entiéndase Naira Coote, su mejor amiga.

Pero no hacía ningún tipo de venganza; de lo contrario su madre encontraría otro motivo para reprimirla. Y Rose ya tenía suficiente con la monumental reprensión que obtuvo cuando Hermione vio sus notas de TIMOs: decir que la mejor calificación fue un Aceptable en Encantamientos, de ahí habían varios Trol y unos cuantos Deficiente; en realidad, era esperable: no leyó nada.

Lo que importaba era ¡hacer que _su_ James se alejara de ésa!

Alejaría a James de Naira… o viceversa… lo que funcionara.


	2. ¿James & Naira?

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **II.  
¿James & Naira?**

Estaba complacida con la increíble _efectividad_ de su plan. En definitiva «hacérselas de cupido» era algo que le fascinaba hacer a Naira, exceptuando cuando estaba involucrada su _adorada_ hermana mayor; daba igual, conocía perfectamente a Rose, no tardaría en hacer su movimiento. Rió divertida: James era un buen chico pero era posible que estuvieran juntos; sobre todo porque ni hablaban demasiado.

Conforme las semanas transcurrían, Naira veía satisfecha cuando Rose empezó a vacilar sobre sus sentimientos: le costó descifrar porque se enojó; pero al hacerlo, la ignoró.

Por su parte, James estaba ligeramente inconforme con todo lo que sucedía; no dudó en aceptarlo, ya que su principal preocupación estaba en lo que diría su familia si todo acababa funcionando como Naira lo previó.

¿Qué diría Ron cuando su _preciada_ hija saliera con su propio primo?

James sacudió su cabeza: era bien sabido que Ron se enojaría con cualquier chico que le _quitara_ a su princesa.


	3. Todavía no

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **III.  
Todavía no.**

A casi un mes de que comenzó, Rose consiguió «separar a los novios» solamente para llevarse la sorpresa de que no lo fueron; ella no sabía cómo interpretarlo, optó por no montar un escándalo, accedió a ser la novia de James.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo consideró como el final, todavía quedaba comentárselo a su familia.

Ni Rose ni James se atrevían a insinuárselo a sus respectivos progenitores; a pesar de que, poco a poco, Hugo y Albus dudaban sobre ellos. Lily, en cambio, ya lo sabía… O por lo menos, lo intuía; no los acusaba ya que la Potter no aseguraba completamente el _ligero_ cambio en ellos.

Rose sonrió cuando, a las semanas, Lily les comentó de su noviazgo con Scorpius.

James confrontó y golpeó a Scorpius por salir con su hermanita; y le advirtió que no se atreviera a lastimarla.

En el fondo, querían que también aceptaran su relación.


	4. Como era de esperarse

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **IV.  
Como era de esperarse.**

El momento de la verdad llegó cuando los Potter y los Weasley–Granger estuvieron bajo el mismo techo: decididos, les contaron _absolutamente_ todo. Y una serie de reacciones aparecieron casi al instante.

Ron se enfureció con James y, si no fuera por Hermione, hubiera golpeado a James por _osar_ quitarle a su niña; cuando se calmó, le echó bronca por robarle a su princesa. Sólo para que después Ginny se la devolviera con un estridente: «¡la única que puede echarla la bronca a James… SOY YO! ¡RONALD WEASLEY!».

Sobra decir que Ron terminó con unas encantadoras orejas de burro.

A Hermione no le disgustó ya que estaba a favor de la igualdad y eso vinculaba el noviazgo entre primos.

Harry pensó que Hermione fundaría alguna organización que defendiera eso con algún nombre ridículo, al estilo de P.E.D.D.O. Y que él y Ron terminarían involucrados en los desvaríos de Hermione.

Harry también apoyó a la pareja.


	5. Epílogo

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 ** _Epílogo.  
A su debido tiempo._**

 _Rosie:_

 _Me encantó salir contigo, aunque tuvimos nuestros contratiempos, fue un agradable año que fuimos novios; lamentablemente ocurrió ése accidente que te separó de nosotros._

 _Te extraño muchísimo._

 _Todos lograron aceptar el segundo vacío en nuestra familia, poco a poco, las heridas van sanándose y somos capaz de hablar sobre ti sin ponernos melancólicos; realmente hubiera querido estar más tiempo contigo, haberte tratado mejor cuando sólo éramos primos; has dejado un gran vacío que difícilmente será llenado. Si todavía está palpable el del tío Fred, ¿crees que el tuyo es la diferencia?_

 _Por supuesto que no._

 _No sé qué más decir… podría ser que Molly te escribió una carta hacía un tiempo, ahora me toca a mí: tío George me dijo que ayuda a dejar salir el dolor, o por lo menos aceptarlo; tío George también alegó que era «por experiencia propia»._

 _Acabaré llorando como siga escribiendo._

 _Estoy llorando._

 _Te extraño._

 _Atentamente,  
James Sirius Potter._

* * *

 _Se mencionaron eventos presentes en el fic: Melancolía._


End file.
